


这不是世界的尽头

by Ming_Fei



Series: Alexander/Hephaestion Series [8]
Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: India, Kashmir, M/M, Mutiny
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: 远征最后一站，印度。在克什米尔，军队拒绝前行，亚历山大无奈返回。赫菲斯提昂当时在后方平叛和筑城。





	

【上】

好像每时每刻都在下雨，又好像每时每刻也有阳光一同降下。大量的雨水，大量的阳光，把每个角落塞得满满当当。丛林拥挤，数不清的河流交错，密密匝匝压在这片土地上，几乎喘不过气。 

赫菲斯提昂刚抖掉身上的雨水，就突然被湿润的叶片反射出的阳光闪了下眼睛。他侧过脸无奈的笑笑。刚从河滩过来的工程师亚里斯托布鲁斯问他笑什么，将军微微摇头，抬起手掌支在额上。“石料能用吗？” 他看向还在岸边挑挑拣拣的几个石匠。

经验丰富的亚里斯托布鲁斯撇嘴，“质地太细。” 他轻巧的抛了两下掌心里的小石块。

赫菲斯提昂点头，回转身朝另一头走，工程师跟在他旁边。“也不是难事，” 他语气轻松，“要用到大块条石的地方，我会让波鲁斯想办法。亚历山大恢复了他国王的地位，总不能指指路送几头大象就算完事。他们自己有石工，比我们熟悉地形。”

“这样当然最好。不管怎么说，本地的木材是足够的。” 工程师笑笑。

“你倒是挺乐观！” 赫菲斯提昂拍拍他的肩膀。说话间，暴雨又至，他们赶紧翻上马背，在滴水的阳光下往军营方向飞奔。

当亚历山大决定要在希德拉欧提斯河畔修建城市的时候，赫菲斯提昂当然清楚他的用意。星罗棋布的河道是旁遮普一带的生命线，是控制波鲁斯领地的根本。河流伸进密林和群山，河流也连接着大海，在印度河上，尼阿卡斯受命训练一支庞大的舰队，等他们溯流而上，就可以和陆上的军队汇合，再通过环绕大地的大洋一起回到远征开始的地方。

这是亚历山大最初的梦想，而今他们终于走到了这最后一步。世界的尽头。

一开始赫菲斯提昂并不好受，他本来希望自己也能同行，经历过所有的艰难困苦生死考验，当终于抵达终点，他当然希望自己可以站在亚历山大身边。但有时候诸神就是这般恶意：另有一个波鲁斯恰在此时挑起了战事。他只得留下来稳固后方。如今他在军中的地位已是仅次于国王，这样的分兵安排也是出于必需。

为求速度，亚历山大只带了轻装骑兵，大半主力留在赫菲斯提昂这里。叛乱不久就平息，军营也很快建好，这一阵赫菲斯提昂除了确保运输队伍的安全，就是天天跟工匠们打交道，抢着时间尽快在这片森林中辟出一个新城市。这不是赫菲斯提昂在印度督建的第一座城市了，此前在希法西斯河下游，他也照亚历山大的要求，在河两岸建起两座城市，一座按胜利女神之名称为尼卡亚，另一座则命名为布塞法拉，是为了纪念终于耗尽最后一丝力气的布塞法罗斯。这匹马自亚历山大十二岁起就跟随他，从欧洲走到亚洲，可惜未能走到最后。如今布塞法罗斯安静的躺在那座以它为名的城市中，朝东的城门前立着它的塑像；在这块如此接近太阳的土地上，它永远不会再惧怕阴影了，当时赫菲斯提昂这样安慰亚历山大。

眼下这场没来由降下的暴雨又没来由的连绵了数日，丰沛的河水漫上刚用木头垒好的堤岸，营房在雨水里哗啦啦的响。赫菲斯提昂已经在雨里浇了好几天，忧心忡忡。倒不是怕涨水，也不是怕耽误工期；下雨从来不是休息的理由，马其顿人遇到过比这艰难百倍的情况，照样没抱怨过半句。他担心的是送向前方的给养会因为暴雨在路上耽搁。那支队伍出发得有半月了，正常来说，前几日就该回到营地。赫菲斯提昂只得又派了一队人过去。

这一天他从堤坝上回来，全身湿透，正在自己营房里脱了衣服擦身的时候，侍从急匆匆跑进来，说是前后两支运粮的队伍在路上碰见，刚刚一同抵达营地。

“一同回来？” 赫菲斯提昂顺手抄起一件米白色无袖短袍裹在身上，“谁给他们的主意？”

两个带队的队长被叫进屋，事情很快就搞清楚了：后出发的那支运输队遇到了从前方返回的队伍，他们被说服一起回来。这是国王的命令，国王在祭祀完神灵之后，也会带着军队回到营地来，兴许就在这两天。

赫菲斯提昂一口气梗在喉咙里，半天没说出话，只觉得脑子里嗡嗡乱响，简直不知道该从哪里问起。“国王……国王……国王这两天……回来？” 他艰难的重复了一遍。

这绝不可能！他心里在喊。

“没错，将军。” 运输队长点头，“是托勒密将军亲口告诉我的，我也亲眼见到国王在河岸边祭神，准备离开。”

“也许他是要渡河？” 赫菲斯提昂仍然不敢相信。

回答是坚决的否定。“我听说，早几天确实有准备渡河，但在祭神时，得到的神谕不详。国王这才同意了大家的请求。”

“什么请求？” 赫菲斯提昂猛然抬高声音，底下的人微感诧异，过了片刻才带着掩藏不住的惊喜回答：“就是不再前进了啊，马上就可以回家了……我们在路上听到的消息，没有命令传到营地来吗？”

他震惊到呼吸困难。暴雨铺天盖地，这几日他都在加固营地，竟没注意到亚历山大那边没有派来一个通信兵。他竟然失察到这种程度。

这是远征的第十个年头，亚历山大的士兵也像特洛伊城下的那些希腊人一样，战意减退。军队就停在克什米尔的群山脚下，离世界尽头一步之遥，然而他们只想掉头回家。前面有什么？只有辛苦，只有艰难，只有负担，而不再有他们习以为常的财富。赫菲斯提昂认为这就是原因。他们拒绝受苦，即使他们会为此得到荣耀。

雨季似乎永远不会结束，但有时候也会给焦躁的人群一点补偿。连日阴雨之后，天空忽然透出亮色，当太阳在云边露脸，这些经历过无数血战的士兵像孩子一样欢呼。他们终于要回家了，连远方的太阳都来送行。赫菲斯提昂的侍从小心瞧过去，却见将军的脸色依旧阴沉。

佩尔狄卡斯带着先行的骑兵早一天抵达，他向赫菲斯提昂证实了先前的消息。国王把自己关在帐里三天，谁也不见，然而当时，山脚下的营地里还是一片死寂，无人回应国王的痛苦。赫菲斯提昂紧咬嘴唇，“但是……为什么会这样？”

“我们一路都在收服那些小部落，到山脚下的时候，所有人都精疲力尽。当地的向导告诉我们，渡过希法西斯河之后，沿着山脉再走十来天，就是恒河，另一边也有无数王 国。亚历山大又问群山背后是否是大海，向导也不清楚，他只说喜马拉雅连绵无尽，高达天际，是无人可以翻越的绝境。你看，赫菲斯提昂，我们以为终点就在脚下，但我们错了……没人愿意再走。” 

你们确实错了，赫菲斯提昂想。这个决定，完完全全，就是错的。

第二天，在林间新辟的道路上，赫菲斯提昂终于远远看见亚历山大骑马过来。他忽然产生一种感觉，一种他不愿承认的感觉。多奇怪呀，亚历山大也会老去的可能性，突然出现在他眼前。但又有什么奇怪呢？人都会变老。事实上，他们都已经过了三十岁。

其实他知道自己有过类似感觉，而且就在不久之前。那是在跟波鲁斯的象兵部队苦战之后，布塞法罗斯倒下了，再也没能起来。当时亚历山大一个人在马厩里落泪，赫菲斯提昂不愿打扰，于是就站在外面守候。他认识布塞法罗斯的时间跟亚历山大一样长，那个阳光明媚的下午他一生也不会忘记，黄金般的男孩同骏马一起甩开阴影，奔向太阳的方向。后来，这就成为了那个男孩毕生的事业。他看着亚历山大跪坐在布塞法罗斯身边，摸着它的耳朵对它低语，眼泪一下没能止住。随着布塞法罗斯逝去的正是他们年少的时光，那时候光辉的梦想还没有在他们身上刻下伤痕。

亚历山大走得近了，赫菲斯提昂注意到他的神色依然沉静，只是苍白的两颊深深塌陷进去，眼窝下一层暗影，刚冒头的胡茬让下巴看起来一片乌青。他原本总是刮得很干净的，原本狮子般的金发好像也被雨水冲得有几分黯淡。

“赫菲斯提昂，我回来了。” 亚历山大下了马，声音里都是疲惫。

他迎上前，正要把手臂伸过去。

“是啊，我们回来了！” 克拉特鲁斯笑嘻嘻的牵马走近，“赫菲斯提昂，你给我们准备了什么？今晚需要大醉一场庆祝！”

庆祝？郁郁积压了几日的所有情绪噌一下被点燃。“准备了什么？” 赫菲斯提昂猛的半侧过身，他个子高，眼角余光毫不掩饰的压过去，“美酒要留给战斗和胜利，你连这个都忘了？”

这话尖锐而响亮，所有人都听到了。亚历山大默不作声，只看着他。

“呵——” 克拉特鲁斯干笑一声，把战马缰绳递给身边的侍从，自己大大方方走到赫菲斯提昂跟前，像是凑过去耳语，声音却大得所有人都听得见，“小子，我在伊苏斯刺死一个波斯王子的时候，你还在给亚历山大牵马。”

“一点不错。” 赫菲斯提昂也大大方方的高声回应，“这件事你打算一直念叨到孙子出生？”

哄笑声中，克拉特鲁斯脸上开始有点僵硬。“阿瑞斯与我站在一起，赫菲斯提昂，我实实在在赢得的光荣，有什么理由不告诉子孙后代？” 克拉特鲁斯朝自己的营队挥手，他们用欢呼回应自己的将军。

“光荣？！” 赫菲斯提昂冷冷抬高下颚，“你们背弃自己的国王，还大言不惭谈什么光荣？！”

原本吵吵闹闹的营地一时安静下来。托勒密大步迈过去，拿肩膀把他往后轻轻撞了撞，附在耳边低声说，“你怎么回事？脑子不清醒就别说话。”

“你清醒吗？” 赫菲斯提昂推开他，“在克什米尔，你也跟他们是一伙的？就连你？托勒密？”

这下托勒密也火了，“你想说什么？别他妈自以为是，我们在……” “什么叫一伙的？” 佩尔狄卡斯粗声粗气的打断，“我们是敌人吗，赫菲斯提昂？”

“如果你们配不上自己的称号，不是敌人又是什么！” 赫菲斯提昂想也没想就吼了回去。

“说够了没有？” 亚历山大的声音传出来，他的军官们终于闭上了嘴。环顾一圈四周，他先走到赫菲斯提昂身旁，“跟我进里面去，我们谈一谈。” 他仍很疲惫，语气不轻不重。

但脖子都气红了的克拉特鲁斯并不理会，一下拦在当中，“亚历山大！让他先跟我们说清楚，这样平白无故的侮辱是什么意思！”

“没有别的意思，就是侮辱。” 赫菲斯提昂冷冷斜他一眼，“背弃光荣的人，不配得到尊重。”

“赫菲斯提昂！” 亚历山大只得抬高声音。

“也包括我吗？” 

吵闹当中的几个近卫军官循声看过去，已过中年的科纳斯从后面的人群里缓步上前。他是在先王菲利普麾下效过命的老将，这些年又跟着亚历山大，从马其顿一步一步走到了这里，忠心与功劳都无可挑剔。就是这个满脸风霜的科纳斯在克什米尔一番慷慨陈词，让亚历山大无力反驳。

赫菲斯提昂偏过头，拿不准该怎么答话。科纳斯站得稍远，声音低沉而洪亮，“赫菲斯提昂，大家都知道，你是亚历山大最信任的人，你的忠诚也没有人怀疑。我听到了你的指责，你说我们在克什米尔背弃了国王。我，欧勒莫科拉特斯之子科纳斯，就是那个代表所有马其顿士兵向国王请愿的人，因此我想，也该我来回应你的指责、维护我的荣誉。”

“那很好！” 赫菲斯提昂抢着回答，不顾亚历山大阻止的眼神，“如果你想要荣誉，如果你们所有人想要荣誉——” 他指向他们回来的路，“告诉我你们没有退缩，告诉我你们会追随亚历山大直到世界尽头，去赢取诸神眼中最大的光荣！我们走了这么远，难道就为了在终点前面放弃？”

人群愣愣的看着他，又是一阵安静，赫菲斯提昂向亚历山大投过去急切的目光，催促他向士兵们说点什么，但亚历山大又低下头去，没有任何反应。

科纳斯忽然走到赫菲斯提昂跟前来，半仰着脖子，定眼看他。“诸神眼中的光荣，赫菲斯提昂，你是否知道那意味着什么？我现在看着你，孩子，你的外貌变了很多，你自己知道吗？头发变得干枯，皮肤变得黯淡，这里，那里，伤疤叠着伤疤。我简直认不出佩拉的那个英俊青年了。我的孩子，十年过去了，当你回家的时候，阿米托尔还能认出你吗？”

他的手指抠进掌心，呼吸有那么一瞬间变得急促。“当我回家的时候，如果诸神慈悲，会让我带回英雄的荣耀，阿米托尔会为他的儿子骄傲。” 

“你是独子，对吗？赫菲斯提昂？” 科纳斯忽然问道，赫菲斯提昂死盯着他，终究还是点了下头。科纳斯向他伸出一只手臂，“阿米托尔当然会为你骄傲，英勇的赫菲斯提昂，就像我们每一个人的父母妻儿那样。但我们的荣耀不应该来自他们的悲伤。在这个荒凉的角落，即使诸神赐予再多的荣耀，如果不能与亲人朋友分享，那又算得上什么荣耀？”

一片附和声中，亚历山大脸上现出疲乏，“科纳斯……” 他缓缓上前，“你想要说的，都已经说得足够清楚，我也已经做出了决定。不必再重复了。” 他再次深深看了赫菲斯提昂一眼。

闷声不语好半天的卡山德这时候却抱着胳膊站到科纳斯旁边，“亚历山大，你确实已经作出了明智的决定，然而现在赫菲斯提昂却说，我们是在背弃你、背弃荣誉。”

本来就十分不快的克拉特鲁斯也跟着点头，“亚历山大，我不能接受这样的当众侮辱，赫菲斯提昂必须道歉。”

国王烦躁的揉了揉额头，“你就——” 他侧过头正要小声嘱咐，赫菲斯提昂却已经按耐不住，几步迈到了克拉特鲁斯身前。

“我说过的话一个字都不会收回，克拉特鲁斯。宙斯在上，你们自己心里明白自己在做什么。违背国王的意愿，强迫他接受你们的想法，还编造说是他的决定——我想到了一个更准确的词，” 赫菲斯提昂有意放慢语速，“叛国。”

话音未落，克拉特鲁斯的长剑已经离身，赫菲斯提昂迅速闪开，当即毫不迟疑的抽出腰间佩剑。剑刃清脆的撞击声响起。

营地里一下炸开。两边的侍从和卫队不由分说涌向对方，部分人甚至也跟着拔出了佩刀佩剑。整队整队的步兵和骑兵傻在原地，扯起喉咙喊话，但谁也听不清谁在喊什么。同马其顿人一起战斗的其他希腊人、小亚细亚人、波斯人和印度人则默默退到一边，暗自摇头。

全部近卫军官都清楚事态糟糕，早已经不顾剑锋冲了过去。托勒密带了自己的卫队一边赶人一边骂，“把你们该死的刀都他妈收起来！婊子养的，你们不觉得可耻吗！”

可以想象，亚历山大此时的脸色有多难看。他一直站在原地没有动，一句话也没有说，等到赫菲斯提昂和克拉特鲁斯被抱住拉开，他才慢慢走过来，看了一眼仍在试图挣脱的两个人。“松手，” 他吩咐托勒密和佩尔狄卡斯，“在我面前，我看看他们到底想干什么。”

被放开的克拉特鲁斯仍然不情不愿的瞪着眼，赫菲斯提昂垂手提着剑，满脸通红，“亚历山大……” 他忐忑的开口。

亚历山大转脸面向他，克制着火气，“你就不觉得自己可笑？我回来这里不是为了看这些丢脸的事情……我很失望。”

他耳朵里只听得见心脏跳动的声音。赫菲斯提昂深深吸了几口气，伸手抓了一把滴着汗的头发，然后把长剑哐啷一声砸到地上。“我也很失望。” 他想自己没法再多待一刻了，于是转身就走。

“赫菲斯提昂！” 亚历山大终于吼了出来，“我希望你不要忘了，你现在的一切都是谁给你的！我希望你不要忘了自己该说什么该做什么！”

刚刚走出几步的赫菲斯提昂停了下来。“从来没有。” 他转过身看着亚历山大。国王抿紧了嘴，微微侧着头，金色的卷发在耳旁忽闪忽闪。他轻声苦笑，“你会后悔的，亚历山大，要是这时候我们掉头回去，你会用整个一生来后悔。我知道你会。”

 

（下）

好不容易在有房顶的地方落脚，巴高斯可不乐意再出去。其他人倒是对这座崭新的城市倍感亲切，这里虽没有完全建好，但也大概看得出希腊城市的模样：有城中心的广场，有小小的神殿，有卫城的堡垒，还有未完工的圆形会场。不过一个波斯男孩不太可能分享这份乡愁，他一个人吃过饭后，只愿悠闲的呆在廊下的阴凉地方。

午饭的时候亚历山大只叫了克拉特鲁斯一个人。侍酒的男孩伊俄拉斯最后一个退出来。他是安提帕特摄政最小的儿子，也就是卡山德将军的弟弟，在国王侍从里身份最为显要，这会儿也没让跟着。终于，里面的将军也出来了，绷着一张脸，很快就大步走开。默不作声的波斯男孩冷眼看着。国王的训斥他都听得一清二楚，克拉特鲁斯这顿饭吃得可算是相当难受。

又过了一阵，巴高斯觉得差不多了，就拿了些水果推门进去。亚历山大直直躺平在软榻上，半闭着眼睛，他听到响动，斜眼瞥了一下，淡淡开口，“你一直在外面？” 波斯男孩放下手里的东西，垂首答了声是。

国王眯了一会儿眼睛，又问道，“他人呢？”

巴高斯当然知道问的是赫菲斯提昂。他低下头一边在果盘里挑拣着葡萄，一边慢慢说，“午饭时，我看见赫菲斯提昂将军同亚里斯托布鲁斯大人一起，骑马往城外走了。”

“就他们两个？去城外做什么？” 

巴高斯回答说他确实没有看到其他人，也并不清楚将军的私事。他捏着一颗葡萄伸手过去。

“嗯……谢谢，一会儿再吃。” 亚历山大睁开眼睛想了一会儿，“巴高斯，请你去把伊丹叫来。”

伊丹是赫菲斯提昂的波斯侍从。亚历山大当初不顾巨大的反对声浪，将波斯贵族子弟吸收进王家卫队，只可惜响应这个举措的只有赫菲斯提昂。这个跟在他身边的伊丹是曾在波斯波利斯留守的一个官员的儿子，只是下等贵族出身，但这些年赫菲斯提昂都一路带着。如今伊丹已差不多会讲希腊语，但最开始他听说国王单独召见，还是慌张得忘了该怎么说话，过了好一阵才放松下来。原来国王就是问他将军的去向而已。

“亚里斯托布鲁斯大人和将军，找僧人去……就在小山，城外，朝北……有，有沙门的僧人。将军以前也去，聊天。”

僧人？亚历山大只觉莫名其妙。来印度之后他们倒是见过不少，大多是些奇怪的干瘦男子，只在身上随便围一块粗糙的亚麻布，可以在大树底下一坐就是大半天。亚历山大也向当地人打听过，按他自己的理解，所谓僧人大约就是印度人的哲学家和祭司。

国王忽然奇奇怪怪的笑出声，歪到软榻的垫子上，像是自言自语，“还是喜欢这些……” 他呆呆的抬眼看了会儿房梁，才又慢慢问道，“那他什么时候回来？”

“不好说，” 伊丹回答，“有时候，晚上。有时候，坐一坐。” 伊丹又说他跟着去过，离城并不太远，如果国王要召见将军，他现在就可以过去。

亚历山大沉吟半天，“算了……让他在外面呆一阵也好。等他回来，就叫他来见我。” 国王忽然又摇头，“别……也不用……等他回来，你就来告诉我。”

有了国王的命令，伊丹自觉责任重大，眼睛一眨不眨的守在营房门口。然而直到天黑，将军都没见踪影，夜色越来越深，男孩终于没扛过困意。

半夜，满身酒气的赫菲斯提昂才晃回自己营房，正要抬脚进去，却发现伊丹睡在门口，他微感诧异，伸手把侍从拉了起来。

伊丹猛然看到赫菲斯提昂站在眼前，“国王！” 他不由得喊出声，又惊慌的捂住嘴。

询问之下，赫菲斯提昂才知道亚历山大找过伊丹。“因为您不在营地里，我说我可以找，但是国王说不找，让您在外面。” 伊丹一五一十的讲述，“国王又说让我等您回来，我就……” 

“行了，” 赫菲斯提昂喝多了酒，正在头疼，也没耐心听。“我已经知道了，你自己先回营房，我这里不需要守夜，以后不用睡在我门口。”

睡眼惺忪的伊丹似乎觉得哪里不太对劲，但一时又想不起来。他见将军撞门进去了，正准备要走，却听到里面噼里啪啦一阵响动。赫菲斯提昂忽然觉得烦躁，就胡乱砸了一通，直到终于用光力气，才趴倒在床，立刻就睡着了。

迷迷糊糊的不知过了多久，赫菲斯提昂忽然感觉有人一把将他从黑沉甜蜜的睡梦里拉起来，又扔回微光闪烁的房间。他睁不开眼，本能的想去弄开抓他胳膊的手。稍微停了一阵，那双手还是坚持不懈的推他肩膀。

被吵到不行的赫菲斯提昂努力抬起一点眼皮。亚历山大？赫菲斯提昂知道自己喝多了。于是他又合上眼，不高兴似的抬起手臂挡在眼睛上，朝里面翻了翻身。

片刻之后他忽然瞪大双眼，一下挺身坐了起来。他略微张嘴，但是没发出声音。

窗外透出一点点光，天还未亮，亚历山大坐在床边，侧脸对着他。一时间两个人都无话可说。

打破沉默的是亚历山大，他平淡的说，准备出门去打猎。赫菲斯提昂闷闷答应一声，然后抹了几把脸，又做了几个深呼吸，从床上伸出腿踩到地上。这时候亚历山大摁住了他的手。

“你本来是我现在最需要和最依靠的人。” 

赫菲斯提昂的眼眶一下红了，“你真的不原谅我？”

“回来的时候我还在想，还好有你在，我还以为该你来安慰我。” 亚历山大继续说，“你知道我都经历了什么？在克什米尔，我什么话都说过了，赫菲斯提昂，我绝食，我流着眼泪求他们。没有一点用处。所以我只能回来，而我很需要你。但是你做了什么？你有没有想过，把这些争吵再听一遍会让我很痛苦？”

赫菲斯提昂的肩膀早垮下来，他垂下头捂着脸，闭紧了嘴，努力不发出声音，也不敢看亚历山大。

“最可气的是，你还跟人动手，赫菲斯提昂，你觉得你现在的地位是在开玩笑？没人有资格跟你动手，你的命令没人可以无视，你到底明不明白？昨天那个场面，简直就是在羞辱我。”

赫菲斯提昂愣愣的抬起泪眼，想了好半天才回过神，随即抓起亚历山大的手贴上自己湿润的脸，“我还以为你不会原谅我了。”

亚历山大的大拇指从他脸上的泪水里划过，“我说了，赫菲斯提昂，我现在需要你。”

“你知道我可以为你去死。” 赫菲斯提昂伸手抓紧亚历山大，胸口起伏，“只要你需要。”

“从昨天到现在你说的傻话已经够多了。” 亚历山大慢慢顺着他的后背，让他平静下来，“谁允许你去死了？我现在需要你陪我去打猎。”

赫菲斯提昂擦干泪，侧过脸用力亲了他一下，这才高兴的跳下床，摸向自己的武器。他前一晚自己在屋里发脾气，把这些东西扔得到处都是。

“所以这又是怎么回事？” 天亮了些，亚历山大也注意到了房里的混乱。

“我……昨晚我以为……我以为我们完了……” 赫菲斯提昂挠了挠后脑勺，“我猜，你可能会让我滚回佩拉什么的……还有……算了，也没有什么……”

亚历山大一笑，“佩拉？少做梦了，我会让你滚回巴比伦，天天被政务烦得没时间睡觉。”

赫菲斯提昂自顾自摇头，蹲下身收捡着。“不过，现在确实太早了。” 他把几支匕首塞进腰间刀带，又拾起长矛检查了下。“真的，还不如回去睡觉。你应该好好休息几天。我昨天看见你——” 他叹口气，把地上的箭枝拢在一处塞进箭囊，又站起来稍微拉了一下长弓校准，“再说，这附近能跑的都快被我打光了——”

亚历山大却忽然上前，从身后抱住他，把头靠在他后颈，安静呆了一会儿。“我不能休息，尤其是现在。如果我对你太不体谅，你也一定要理解我，好吗？赫菲斯提昂？” 

赫菲斯提昂手上的动作稍停，“我们不是去打猎，对不对？”

“我们也是去打猎，” 亚历山大说，“走吧，我有事要跟你说。”

“这么巧？” 赫菲斯提昂挎上长弓和箭囊，“我也有。”

营房外已有国王的侍从和卫队在等候，赫菲斯提昂同每个人拥抱过后，随手把长矛和重剑扔给身边的人，自己翻身上了马。他们彼此很亲近，在亚历山大把半支骑兵部队交给赫菲斯提昂之前，他直接统领的就是这支国王卫队，生活和战斗都在一起，相熟已久。

那纤细的波斯男孩就站在国王的战马旁边，他刚刚在马衣下面垫了一层软和的毛皮，这时候正低着头跟侍从交待什么。看来他并不会跟去，赫菲斯提昂想着，忽然觉得清晨天气清爽，精神又好了几分。亚历山大也上了马，巴高斯忽然握住他的手，抬起细长的眉眼，反复向诸神祈愿平安。

“出发？” 赫菲斯提昂不等亚历山大回答，忽然把手指伸进嘴里吹响口哨。在卫队的时候他就已经跟这匹战马混熟，因为其实很早以前布塞法罗斯就已经不能作战，多数时候都是这匹纯黑的色雷斯良马在承担重任。那马听到熟悉的哨音，欢快的撒蹄跑了出去，亚历山大慌忙稳住身体，营地和其他人迅速被甩在身后。

天色未明，枝条和灌木交错在微暗的林间，水气湿重，赫菲斯提昂微笑着驱马赶上。亚历山大斜他一眼，也吹了几声口哨，笑着摇头。除了马蹄声，四下一片沉静，只偶尔传出鸟鸣。

“你知道吗，其实，我也想骂人。” 亚历山大忽然感叹一句，“就像你昨天，狠狠发一顿脾气。” 赫菲斯提昂低低发笑，亚历山大继续抱怨着，“你倒是痛快了，我还要去安抚克拉特鲁斯。” 

他们越走越靠近河岸，蹄下的泥土愈发松软，水鸟水藻的气味混合在林间雾气中。“我应该跟你一起去的。” 赫菲斯提昂又说。

亚历山大却摇头，“这一次跟以前不一样。” 

他沉默良久，死死抓住缰绳。“那现在什么打算？” 赫菲斯提昂抬头看着树枝上方渐渐明亮的天空，神色晦暗不明，“我知道你还想往前走，我知道这是你最大的愿望。”

“所以我绝不能就这样离开。” 亚历山大勒住马，侧过脸看他，双眼闪着久而未见的光芒，“我们走了这么远的路，吃了这么多的苦，不是为了到这里品尝失败的。”

“也不能说失败……” 赫菲斯提昂欲言又止，“如果马其顿人配不上这份荣耀，那并不是你的责任。”

“马其顿人配不上什么荣耀？” 他闻声偏过头，惊讶的看见托勒密带着几个卫兵沿河岸过来，岸边新筑的泊位上停着几条船。“赫菲斯提昂，虽然你讲话我不爱听，不过你办的事情倒还好，” 托勒密笑着看向堤坝。

赫菲斯提昂下了马，迎上前去拥抱托勒密，两个人用力拍了拍对方后背。

他四下看了看，岸边守着托勒密的卫兵，几条船上都放了武器食物，林间斜坡上，国王的卫队正从马背上往下卸东西。这时侍从拿过来水和面饼，亚历山大笑着掰开一块，转向托勒密，“我们出门的时候，他跟我说，这附近能跑的都被他打光了。”

“阿忒密斯慈悲，” 托勒密挑起一边眉毛，看向赫菲斯提昂，“但我敢打赌，你没有试过这里。” 他指向河面。确实有几只水鸟扑扇而过。

“抓鱼？” 赫菲斯提昂皱眉，一脸鄙夷的样子。

两人大笑，亚历山大掰着手指开始算，“赫菲斯提昂，我们打过山羊，雄鹿，野猪，狼，哦，还有狮子，甚至杀过大象，你想过没有，我们的猎物里还没有鳄鱼。”

赫菲斯提昂一下喊出声，“太危险了！”

“原来你知道河里有鳄鱼？” 亚历山大倒有些惊讶，“就不想试试吗？在埃及的时候，我们第一次见到鳄鱼，我记得你还很兴奋。”

他还是摇头，但亚历山大并不理会，自己先一步迈进平底快船。“你去不去？” 亚历山大在船舷边笑着，“害怕鳄鱼？”

两个桨手和一个舵手提着东西，已经上到了船上。赫菲斯提昂没办法，也只得跟了进去。岸边的侍从拿过来祭酒碗，亚历山大双手托着，蜂蜜酒潺潺的从侍从手里的陶罐流入这里面。等到装满了，他转向东方，向宙斯和诸神献上了祭酒。

托勒密没有同行，他仍带着卫队站在堤坝上，目送他们离开。岸边，一队骑兵从林间驰过，显然是赶去前面的河岸护卫。

“亚历山大，” 赫菲斯提昂走到他身边，“方向不对。”

“什么方向不对？” 正望着两岸平缓山丘的亚历山大有些错愕的转头。

“下游才有鳄鱼。”

亚历山大笑出声，“你不是担心危险？怎么这会儿又追着我去找鳄鱼？” 赫菲斯提昂半张着嘴，不知道该怎么答话，而他的国王出神的看着河面：“什么鳄鱼，我对鳄鱼根本不感兴趣……埃及，重要的是埃及，赫菲斯提昂。”

“埃及！” 赫菲斯提昂不由得加重语气。此时水势平缓，玫瑰色的朝霞里，几艘船划破寂静的空气迎向太阳。

“不像吗？” 亚历山大突然抓住他的手，两人站在船头迎向河面，“你注意到了吗，这里的河流泛滥起来，就跟尼罗河一模一样，也只有在尼罗河里，我们才见过鳄鱼。”

“但是……” 赫菲斯提昂试图缓和语气，亚历山大的热情却慢慢燃起，“我跟托勒密谈过，他也觉得这里的人跟埃及人长得很像。还有南边，印度南边的人，尼阿卡斯写信告诉我，他们跟埃塞俄比亚人一样，有黑色的皮肤和黑色的头发。证据还不够多吗，赫菲斯提昂？我几乎可以确定，这片土地连着非洲，这条河跟尼罗河连在一起，而另一头就是大洋，环绕陆地的大洋，是世界的尽头。”

等了一阵，亚历山大拉了拉默不作声的同伴，“赫菲斯提昂，我们要去世界的尽头了。”

赫菲斯提昂点点头，没有说话。放眼望过去，阳光洒在宽阔的水面上，温暖的将他们包裹。亚历山大没有收获期待中的热切回应，似乎有点失落，又加重强调了一句，“这就是我专门要告诉你的事。”

“噢……” 赫菲斯提昂终于发出点声音，“我是说，那太好了，太好了亚历山大……但是，军队怎么办？我们如果要航向那么远的地方，免不了花费很多时间，军队怎么办？”

“原来你在担心这个！” 亚历山大轻松的回答，“托勒密会告诉他们我从水路下行到舰队的驻地，他和克拉特鲁斯负责把军队从陆上带去港口，跟尼阿卡斯汇合。”

赫菲斯提昂沉思一会儿，点了点头，“如果我们快点返程，确实不会有什么问题。”

“当然不会有！我全部都仔细想过了。” 亚历山大昂头看着东边河岸起伏的山岭。

这时从前面领航的小船上传来惊喜的欢呼声，亚历山大连忙探出身询问。河流刚好经过一个弯道，他们一时看不清前面的情况。

“莲花！” 领航船的舵手趴在后舷大喊，“我的国王，这里有莲花！”

在河流拐角处，积水的洼地汇成了小块湖泊，水面被绿荫遮挡，老树根须垂落。浮在水面的圆形叶片上，一团团水窝在里面滚动，铺展的叶片中间不时有浅白的花朵高昂着探头。

“真的是莲花……” 亚历山大高兴得冒汗，“是埃及的莲花！”

赫菲斯提昂想了起来，没错，只有埃及才有这种莲花（Nymphaea），他们以前确实只看到过那么一次。亚历山大转过身就招呼人去准备，要向山林湖泽的女神宁芙（Nymph）奉上祭献。他太兴奋了，已经完全相信了自己的推断。

“划到湖里去。” 亚历山大急忙吩咐。

桨手把长桨插进岸边石缝里抵住，船暂时搁浅在松软的泥滩上，亚历山大第一个跳下去，匆忙踩进水里。赫菲斯提昂拿着祭酒用的东西，也跟着下了水。漫过泥滩的水不深，刚刚到膝盖，这一丛莲花就沉睡在岸边。

等到亚历山大把祭酒全部浇下，赫菲斯提昂看他喜欢，就问他要不要摘一朵莲花带上船。亚历山大静静想了一会儿，却摇摇头，“我要种子，莲花的种子，” 他笑着，“赫菲斯提昂，去帮我摘一个莲蓬？等下次你给老师写信的时候，就附一些在信里送给他，告诉他，我们到了他说过的地方，告诉他，这是印度的莲花种子，就跟埃及的一模一样。”

“我可不认为他认识这个，他也并没有去过埃及。” 赫菲斯提昂低声嘟哝一句，随即深一脚浅一脚的踩进莲叶当中。

从湖中出来，几艘快船继续前进，两岸葱郁的绿色不间断的滑过。晚上他们在岸边扎营，第二天天亮又继续出发。

他摘的莲花插在船头。亚历山大本来没说想要，但他还是摘了一朵，亚历山大捧在手上的时候还是很高兴。他说在埃及的时候，他见过人们晒干花瓣，放到衣物或者净水当中，满室生香。赫菲斯提昂看着他高高兴兴的摆弄，没说什么，自己在一旁剥开莲蓬，拿一张莎草纸把种子小心包好。

第三天启程的时候他们发现莲花夜里被吹走了，河面上连一片白色的花瓣都没看见。亚历山大开始有点小遗憾，但转眼就跟赫菲斯提昂开玩笑说，这证明自己的提议才是对的，本来就不应该摘。

“只是证明这里风大。” 赫菲斯提昂沉着脸反驳。

随着船行渐远，这两天所有人都注意到了，两岸裸露的岩壁越来越多，绿色则越来越少，空气变得干冷，也有更多的礁石露出河面。昨夜疾风呼啸整晚，几乎让赫菲斯提昂觉得重新嗅到了高加索的冰天雪地，而不是他印象中、所有人印象中，那个郁郁葱葱的、挤满了阳光和丰沛雨水的印度。

亚历山大真的对此毫无感觉吗？他真的知道我们身处何方吗？赫菲斯提昂其实不想提起这个话头。

那一天的傍晚时分，赫菲斯提昂命令靠岸停船。他借着最后一点亮光注意到，前面的河道中心遍布巨石，夜间行船已是非常危险。

晚上围在火堆旁喝酒的时候，亚历山大突然问赫菲斯提昂，他是不是在不高兴。

“我为什么要不高兴？” 赫菲斯提昂扔了把干草进去，腾出一串火星。

“你自己都没发现吗，这几天你都没怎么跟我说话。好像你不想跟我说话似的。你不愿意来吗赫菲斯提昂？可是就在几天前，你还因为我退回来火冒三丈。”

赫菲斯提昂仰头喝了口酒，闷闷的说，他当然愿意来，他不说话只是不想说话，没什么好说的。

“没什么好说的？” 亚历山大干咳两声，沉默了一会儿。“我忽然想起来你提过，有事情想告诉我，你还什么都没有说。”

“就是没什么好说的。” 赫菲斯提昂伸出一只手撑了下地面，从火堆旁站起来，“今晚我来守夜，让水手们好好休息，明天这路不好走。你也进帐篷去睡吧。”

“赫菲斯提昂！” 亚历山大立刻抬头，“你不许走。我还不了解你吗？你现在的每句话每个眼神都表明，你有事情没告诉我。坐下。”

赫菲斯提昂往火堆里踢了一脚土，不情不愿的再次坐下来。

“说吧，你要跟我说什么。” 亚历山大神色安静的看着火堆。

赫菲斯提昂折断手里的树枝，拿尖的那端小心挑了下柴堆，火稍微燃得大了点，火星蹦上去，像是挨进天上那几颗疏淡的星星。这里的天空低矮，几乎贴近水面。“亚历山大，我会说的。不过我想先问你，等我们到了世界尽头，你打算做什么？这一路没有带军队，就这么几个人，即使抵达，也没法让那里成为你的疆土。”

亚历山大听了，只是无声弯起嘴角，“让世界尽头也变成我的疆土？赫菲斯提昂，难道我们走了这么远，就为了土地？就为了财富？”

“当然不是。否则我们该留在巴比伦，何必来受这个罪？” 赫菲斯提昂摇头。

“没错。我要去世界尽头，只是因为那是世界尽头罢了。真的，只是这样。别人听了会笑话我虚伪，但你明白。我可能什么也不会做，我可能到了那里，看上一眼，头也不回就离开。你信不信？”

“我猜也是这样。” 赫菲斯提昂轻轻笑起来，“我相信，我当然相信。你从小就是这样。”

啪的一声，亚历山大折断一根树枝。“从小？别瞎扯了。”

赫菲斯提昂伸手过去揽住他肩膀，“真的。还记得在米扎读书的时候吗？有一天放学，我们说好去爬最高那座山，当我们到了那里，累得气喘，却发现前面还有一座更高的山头，那时候天快要黑了，我说，我们该赶紧回去，但是你说，我们好不容易爬上来，应该去更高的地方看看。我担心来不及回去，晚上山里危险，当时只有我们两个小孩，我就劝你，我说我们根本走不完。但你不听，你说赫菲斯提昂，我不管这些，我们过去看一眼，我只想过去看一眼。我就没话说了，结果那晚上我们果然没回得去，在山里呆了一夜，整个米扎都急疯了。你还想得起来吗？”

亚历山大笑得很大声，“我想起来了。后来你被你父亲打了一顿，是不是？”

“也不知道是谁多的嘴……他专门从佩拉跑来教训我。” 赫菲斯提昂微微笑着从火光边看过去，他想，亚历山大还是当年在米扎的男孩。

但是世界永无止境，我亲爱的亚历山大。

他们安静的坐了一阵，又添了一把树枝。随行的水手早进帐篷休息了，起伏的鼾声传来，伴随着黑漆漆流动的河水。天地间现出一片广阔无垠的昏暗轮廓，他们面前的这个小小火堆几乎是唯一的光亮。赫菲斯提昂再喝了点酒润嗓子，终于开始讲他的事情。

“那天……就是你回来那天……那天中午，我心情很不好，原本不打算去听僧人讲道。我在营地这段经常去，想弄懂他们在讲什么。那些想法……感觉也很有意思，虽然我不知道有什么用……嗯，然后亚里斯托布鲁斯来叫我，说有新的沙门僧人远游经过这里，会和本地的僧人在树下论道。他说我一定要去。我知道，这位朋友是想让我去散心。”

“我记得你一直呆到深夜，那些僧人讲什么这么有趣？” 亚历山大拨弄着火堆。

“没有，” 赫菲斯提昂摇头，“我根本没听他们在讲什么，哪有心情听这些？亚历山大，我去是因为有个僧人从喜马拉雅过来，他出家之前是那里一个部落的王子。”

亚历山大停住了手，双眼直直看着火堆。腾起的火焰照着他垂下来的金发。

细想一阵，赫菲斯提昂终于握住他的手。“亚历山大，我想，世界并不是亚里士多德向我们描述的样子……高山的背后不是大海，我们无法从这里航向埃及。高山的背后还是高山，无穷无尽的高山。”

“这话我听好几个向导讲过，但没人说得确切，” 亚历山大在火光里昂起头，“我不信，我要亲眼去看一看。”

“你不信是对的，他们当中没有一个人到过喜马拉雅。” 赫菲斯提昂抚摸着他手上那枚红得像血的戒指，“僧人告诉我，喜马拉雅的意思是雪之家。想想我们在高加索雪山吃了多少苦头，你知道普罗米修斯就是在那里受罪。再想想，亚历山大，喜马拉雅有高加索的十倍……”

“可是也会有尽头。那个尽头是什么？谁知道呢？也许真的是大海？” 亚历山大打断，急切的争辩。

赫菲斯提昂叹口气，默不作声。亚历山大低低问道，“不是吗？不是大海？”

“不是大海。亚历山大，” 赫菲斯提昂再次艰难的开口，“那个喜马拉雅来的僧人说，山的那边没有大海，而是盖着雪的荒原。他自小在那里长大。我知道他没有说谎。”

亚历山大眨了眨明亮的眼睛，像是在很费力的理解赫菲斯提昂的话。“可是我们一路看到的……”

“我想，我们看到的只是另一个世界。亚洲与非洲的另一头并不相连，印度河也不是尼罗河的一支，虽然这里也有鳄鱼和莲花，也有湿润的雨季，也有干燥的荒漠。但它们隔得很远，隔得比我们走过的路还要远。” 

赫菲斯提昂近乎焦躁的说完，然后紧紧抿上嘴。他完全理解亚历山大此时的感受，那一晚他自己也是喝了半夜酒，去接受这桩事实：他们自小在心中描绘的那个世界，竟然全是错的。

这很可笑。那一天的前半天，他还不惜得罪所有人，想要亚历山大重新踏上征途，而就在短短一天之内，前进几乎变得毫无意义。在巴比伦的时候，亚历山大加冕为亚洲之王，但是亚洲有多大？亚洲的边界又在哪里？希腊人、埃及人、波斯人，没人知道得比谁更多。

“所以你忍了这么久不提？” 亚历山大忽然在夜色中苍白的笑，“你害怕我知道真相？你害怕告诉我，我追逐了这么久的东西只是一个幻影？”

赫菲斯提昂心中一阵收紧，他担心的就是亚历山大会这么想。“我没把你想这么脆弱。” 他认真的看着他。

“我也没那么脆弱。” 亚历山大别过头去。

“听着，” 赫菲斯提昂急切的用双手把他的脸扳过来，将两人的额头抵在一起，“我只想要告诉你，你可以走过去，站在那里，问心无愧的说，这不是世界的尽头。”

“不是世界的尽头……” 亚历山大低声重复，“我以为我走过了整个世界……”

“但并不是亚历山大的脚步无法再前进，而是世界没有尽头。除了你，没有人可以宣布，哪里、不是、世界的尽头。你确实走过了整个世界，我的亚历山大。”

亚历山大抬起眼，赫菲斯提昂只觉得有星光在他眼底，星夜暗沉，辽阔的黑暗中仿佛只有他们粗重的呼吸声。

第二天起来，一切如常。亚历山大脸上看不出半点异样，他吃早饭，献祭，然后跟水手们一起上船，小小的船队继续艰难的沿河前行。没多久，他们就发现必须上岸。这是预料之中的，到现在，清浅干涸的河流已经无法承载船只，他们已经尽力走到了最远。

眼前是一大片石砾遍布的灰黄色荒漠，只在蜿蜒的小河流过的地方，长有小片灌木。空气冰冷，每个人都裹上了毛毡。视线尽头有小小的一串白点，可以看出雪山的轮廓。

亚历山大和赫菲斯提昂下了船，踏上河岸，石块凉浸浸的，硌脚。

“那就是喜马拉雅？” 亚历山大朝掌心呵着气，看向赫菲斯提昂。

“我想是的。”

“那么……世界到此为止了。” 亚历山大拉下毛毡扔到地上，让手臂裸露在寒气中，“我的世界到此为此。你说得对，赫菲斯提昂，” 他脸色沉静，转过身招呼水手们去准备祭祀，“虽然并不完全是我们以为的样子，但这里仍然是无人来过的地方。”

然后他站在那里，在刺骨寒冷中面对无尽的雪山，向宙斯、阿喀琉斯和赫拉克勒斯挨个献上祭酒。赫菲斯提昂也照他的样献了祭。从湿润的河谷带过来的蜂蜜酒从干裂的石块间流过，转眼消失不见，只留下淡淡水痕。仪式快完成的时候，亚历山大让人去船上把萨里沙长矛取来。

“做什么？” 赫菲斯提昂不解。

亚历山大并不回答，他接过长矛，狠狠扎进石块缝隙中，“这是我能抓到的，最大的鳄鱼了。” 他说着，重重呼出一口气，双手再次用力让长矛扎得更深。赫菲斯提昂抬头望上去，长长的杆柄像是刺入天空，这里的天蓝得几乎令人眼睛刺痛。

他听到响动。亚历山大的双手仍紧握着长矛，一下跪倒在地，脸深深埋进伸直的手臂当中，肩头抽搐。他背转过身，悄悄退后几步，其他人也沉默着立在不远处，注视仍然无法企及的雪山。

 

也是时候哭出来了。赫菲斯提昂心想。我们到了路的终点吗？这不仅仅是十年征途，而是他最瑰丽最灿烂的梦。成为太阳的儿子，光明，骄傲，无人可及。但他本来就是，他也愿意为此承受磨难。阿喀琉斯是幸运的，他不用意识到，即使作为神的儿子，他也必须像凡人那样接受一个平淡的终点。在终点前面不会有漫天花舞的凯旋式，不会有金光灿灿的奥林匹斯诸神，而是就像现在这样，平淡无奇，你甚至不知道这是否是终点。你只知道，噢，那么就是这样了，一切都做完了。亚历山大会接受的，他一向接受现实，但他不会接受平淡，他还是会成为耀眼的火焰。他为此而活。

我也是。

赫菲斯提昂本想给亚历山大留出一点空间，但见他的肩头抖动得越来越厉害，又忍不住走了回去。刚一蹲下身，亚历山大就朝他靠过来，抵在他的肩头。他闭上眼，在蓝天下亲吻他金色的头发。

“赫菲斯提昂……”

“嗯，我在。”

“赫菲斯提昂，我感觉我老了。”

不，宙斯之子，诸神永远年轻。赫菲斯提昂想说。但是亚历山大，变老了也很好，我也在变老。你即使老了也会很年轻。赫菲斯提昂想说。

“你当然老了，我也是，我们都已经三十岁了。真是可怕，我们也到了三十岁。” 

亚历山大流着眼泪笑了出来，他伸出手擦去赫菲斯提昂眼角的水光。 

“这里，不是世界的尽头。” 亚历山大慢慢仰起身，抓着长矛站起来，赫菲斯提昂也一道站了起来。“你说，只有我可以这样宣布。我想不是这样，你也在这里，” 他的目光同雪山交汇，“这个不是世界尽头的地方，我们一起来了。”

赫菲斯提昂却轻轻晃了下头，“如果不是因为你，什么世界尽头，我根本想都不会去想，想都不敢去想。”

亚历山大叹口气，沉默片刻之后他背转过身拍拍赫菲斯提昂的肩膀，“该走了。”

“我们现在去哪？” 赫菲斯提昂问道。他当然知道，他们仍然要顺流而下，沿希法西斯河进入印度河，在那里，尼阿卡斯、托勒密还有一整支军队在等着他们的国王，而在更远更远的身后，用生命与艰辛换来的辽阔疆土也在等待。但他问的不是这个，亚历山大清楚，他也不用多说。

“去世界另一头。” 亚历山大淡淡回答，“我还有很多事情要做。”

真好，还有很多事情要做。赫菲斯提昂无声点头。愿诸神赐予时间。他最后回头看了一眼，马其顿人的萨里沙长矛孤傲的插在石砾中，伸进天空。

 

【END】  


**Author's Note:**

> 亚里斯托布鲁斯Aristobulus of Cassandreia是随军建筑师、工程师，也是亚历山大的朋友，后来主持复建了居鲁士大帝的坟墓。他活得很长，晚年写作了关于亚历山大的回忆录，是阿里安的史料来源之一。
> 
> 希法西斯河Hyphasis, 今天叫做比亚斯河Beas，位于印度北部，发源于喜马拉雅山系，最终汇入印度河。希法西斯河兵变是远征的终点，亚历山大最终没能渡河去到对岸。
> 
> 赫菲斯提昂与克拉特鲁斯Craterus的激烈争执、拔剑相向，以及亚历山大因此对他的公开训斥，来自普鲁塔克的记载，不过他只提到是在远征印度期间，并没有明确说哪个时候，也没有说是因为什么具体事情。所以文里面的时间地点原因安排都是完完全全的脑补哦，别当真！他们的矛盾源自波斯时期，赫菲支持亚历山大接受波斯的礼仪风尚，而克拉特鲁斯是比较传统的马其顿人，所以两人经常有些摩擦，到印度之后不知因为什么事就拉爆了，然后亚历山大把两人一个公开一个私下都骂过之后，要求他们向宙斯发誓和好，这事也就翻篇。
> 
> 在埃及和印度都有分布的那个品种叫齿叶睡莲Nymphaea lotus，也叫埃及莲Egyptian lotus，当初确实极大的欺骗了亚历山大，导致他真的把两个地方搞混。不过这也是因为，亚历山大有丰富的植物学知识，懂很多花花草草（要是我，肯定既看不出不同，更看不出相同）。毕竟亚里士多德就是一个渊博的博物学家嘛。


End file.
